brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sacred Guardian Layhal/@comment-26361493-20170427113132/@comment-26328778-20170429212343
BB: Look at Shion's case. Assuming each is an individual buff, damage + tri-stat + 4 elemental + od fill = 1 + 3 + 4 + 1 = 9 "buffs." If we count them as "groups," then damage + tri-stat + 4 elemental + od fill = 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 4, which is the norm for all BBs/SBBs. That's why I don't consider her BB to be too much. SBB: There have been units in the past that had a better version of their BB buffs on their SBBs. UBB: Oh yeah. The drop rate buff. Actually, from what I've seen, 200-250% is standard for 7* and 300-350% is standard for Omnis. Anyway, let's just say I want the max to be around 250%, this mean a 1.33% boost per crystal. Let's just go with 1.3%. But we also need to factor in the singular battles, which are a lot of what most of the difficult trials are based on recently. That's 204 BC per unit, let's say 408 crystals per unit. Boost that by 25% to get 510 crystals plus the 70 maximum on the UBB. This means 580 crystals x 1.3% / 6 units = 125.67% boost ~ 126%. While this sub-par (BBs and SBB can give up to 180% boosts), it is still decent consiering the max case. But then again, most units don't have a DC of 33. Let's take a look at the recent units. Shion has a DC of 17 per enemy + 1 on BB/ 21 per enemy + 1 on SBB, Ionia has 7 per enemy + 10 on BB/11 per enemy + 14 on SBB, Cardes (Omni) has 17 per enemy on BB/22 per enemy on SBB and even GL Exclusive Galea has 17 per enemy on BB/22 per enemy on SBB. Averaging this out, we get around 17 DC on a single target/60 DC on 4 targets (with Ionia bringing the average down) for BB and around 22 DC on a single target/79 DC on 4 targets (with Ionia bringing the average down). And remember, Mifune isn't even that useful in many of the more recent content, making that number the best possible case scenario. Using tha averages and a 30% BC boost, we get 22 (single)/78 (4) on BB and 28 (single)/102 on SBB. Assuming that HC drops = BC drops and adding Layhal's UBB insta-drop to it, we get 114/226 on BB and 126/274 on SBB, which correlates to 148%, 293%, 163%, and 356% boosts in the best case scenario. Since the total crystals obtained will always be lower than this average (in most cases), I think it's safe for the boost to be 1.3%. And remember, these boosts only last for 1 turn before needed to be reapplied. And this is only for the turn where Layhal uses her UBB (I know, the calculations are trash, but still). In summary, I think 1.3% is a good number to change the UBB conversion to.